Teddy 2: The Adventures of Jerry Jeff!
by mint maxwell
Summary: Here it is! the long awaited sequel to Teddy! now with even more teddies and even more cuteness!
1. Default Chapter

Teddy 2: The Adventures of Jerry Jeff! By: Mint Maxwell  
  
Mint: Moshi Moshi! This story is the sequel to my first fanfic "Teddy!" it was my most popular so I decided to continue the story of Jerry Jeff and Squibbles! I hope you all enjoy it! Now on to the fic!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Duo awoke. It was a bright peaceful morning. Duo sat up in bed and stretched lazily. The sun shone across him warmly and the birds sang with glee. Duo glanced beside him.he STOPPED! THE HORROR! JERRY JEFF WAS GONE!!! * BUM BUM BUM! * (Dramatic moment! I like having dramatic sound fx in my dream sequences! Ok.now you know it's a dream sequence! That's great, Mint! Ruin the suspense in your own fic! Very nice! * Slaps herself in the head *)  
  
Just then, Duo jerks awake. He sits up in bed, his eyes wide and watery, and his lower lip trembling. Relaxing only when he realizes he'd had Jerry Jeff in a death grip the whole time! He had J.J. back afterall! Duo jumped out of bed. "J.J.!!!"  
  
Duo jogged downstairs with Jerry Jeff. "I finally got J.J. back and I'm never leaving him alone again!" Heero looked at him oddly. "You mean you're going to carry that stupid thing with you everywhere? You're so immature." Duo gave Heero an angry look. "I am NOT immature! I am not, am not, am NOT! And don't call Jerry Jeff stupid! You poo-poo head!" Duo threw a pillow from the couch at Heero.  
  
Quatre walks in hugging the big teddy bear he had bought for Duo. Since Duo didn't want it, he'd just decided to keep it and name it Foof. (Quatre is a foof! Don't you think Quatre is a foof?! A foof is like one of the fuzzies in "Yoshi's Island" that you get drunk when you touch it! Just imagine the cute little soot balls in "Spirited Away" except white!)  
  
Heero and Duo both stop and stare at him. Quatre stands there, only his extremely wide eyes visible over the huge bear's head. "What?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Duo and Quatre were both still walking around with their teddies in hand. The other pilots thought they looked ridiculous, but since it didn't hurt anything, and kept Duo out of trouble, they couldn't complain.  
  
That night, however, Heero had things to complain about. "He~ero! Tell me and Quatre and Jerry Jeff and foof a bedtime story!" Heero seemed a little shocked by the request, but quickly regained his death glare. "No." "But He~~~ero!!!" Duo complained nasally. Heero looked at him with an extra cold death glare. "No. And stop whining. I'll kick you out in the cold." Duo put his hands on his hips. "No you wouldn't! You're not that mean! Now, He~~~~~ero!!!!! I want a bed time story!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
The next thing Duo knew he was sitting on the front steps in his footie pajamas, holding Jerry Jeff, his lower lip trembling. He shook with the cold.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Inside, Heero settled down on the nice warm couch again. But not for long. Trowa came to try and make Heero feel guilty for really putting Duo out in the cold. "How could you do that?! Go and get him!" Heero didn't want to, but he knew it would be no use arguing. So he headed toward the front door. "Oh yeah," Trowa interrupted him, "and when you get back, Quatre wanted me to remind you that he's still waiting for his bedtime story."  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
Heero opens the door to find Duo still sitting where he left him, tears and snot frozen to his face. "Baka. Get in here."  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*  
  
Inside the house, Duo and Quatre curl up under their warm fuzzy blanket with their teddies and wait happily for Heero to tell them a bedtime story. They wait for a long time, but they finally begin to realize that Heero just isn't going to come and tell them a bedtime story! Quatre gets a very disappointed look on his face. He turns to Duo; "hmm.I'll handle this. Tro~wa!" Trowa peeks around the doorframe at the two childish pilots. 'Dang it.' He thinks to himself. He enters the room and gets the storybook off the shelf. "Now, which one do you want to hear?"  
  
Five hours and 347 bedtime stories later, Heero walks into the room. He looks at Trowa as if to say, "Ha. Ha."  
  
Just then, Duo jumps up from his place beside Quatre on the floor. "I need to go and get something! I will be right back!"  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Duo enters Heero's room. He believes that Heero may have some interesting books with ghost stories in them. He quickly moves to the bookcase and discards all the books that do not look interesting to him. Now, with all 700 of the un-interesting books out of the way, Duo finds a large book containing scary ghost stories! (Ooh! I wanna listen to scary ghost stories with Duo! We could huddle under the covers together and he can protect me! ^_^ ) He starts to get up but his foot slips on something, and he falls, almost doing a split on the way down! (Poor Duo!) Unfortunately, he also drops the book, and it goes flying under the bed! Only one option! Gotta go retrieve it! Duo begins digging through the dust bunnies under Heero's bed looking for his ghost story book, but what he finds is ten times better!  
  
Mint: well, chapter one is through! I hope you will all read the next chapter when I get it up! Hopefully it won't take me quite as long as this one did! Sorry it's so short! I'm working on many other things at the moment! Gomen nasai! But I will try to do better, and stop being lazy! 


	2. Chapter 2!

Teddy 2: The Adventures of Jerry Jeff! By: Mint Maxwell  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yes, what Duo found under Heero's bed was much better than his ghost story book! As Duo reached under the bed his hand felt something soft and.fuzzy? He quickly pulled it out just to make sure it wasn't a dead mouse or something! (A dead mouse in Quatre's house?! NEVER!) Imagine his surprise when he saw it! An old, slightly dirty looking teddy bear.  
  
Duo ran into the room with Heero, Quatre and Trowa with the teddy bear. "LOOK WHAT I FOUND UNDER HEERO'S BED!!!" He exclaimed to the world. Heero looked completely mortified, as he jumped up to grab the bear from Duo's grasp. "Give me that!" he yelled giving Duo the glare of death he is so famous for. "No!" Duo jumped back holding the bear just out of Heero's reach. Quatre jumped up from his place under his blanket. "oh, Heero! You have a Teddy?! That's terrific! What is it's name?!" Heero was really starting to look annoyed now and he lunged at Duo, knocking the poor braided boy on the floor.  
  
Wufei, hearing all the commotion, came to see what was going on. Duo lay in the floor, with Heero sitting on top of him strangling the life out of him, Quatre jumped on the bed shouting 'Heero has a Teddy! Heero has a Teddy!' at the top of his lungs, and Trowa merely sat by watching, very unamused. Why did he live here?  
  
Then Wufei saw the dirty teddy bear in the floor beside Duo and Heero and what Quatre was saying finally registered in his mind. He realized that Heero had a teddy bear, and what started out as a giggle turned into a guffaw. Everyone stopped and looked at Wufei, who was rolling on the floor in hysterics. The sight was so bizarre that even Heero stopped beating the crap out of Duo and just stared at the Chinese pilot. Of course, when Heero figured out why Wufei was laughing so hysterically, his attention turned from Duo to Wufei, and before Wufei even knew what was going on he was waking up in bed the next morning, and ice pack on his head and Quatre sitting on the foot of his bed. "Good Morning!" Quatre exclaimed like everything was good great and wonderful. "How are you this morning?!" The Quatre beamed. Wufei just growled in return.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Duo rolled out of bed onto the floor. * thud * 'ow.' He thought to himself remembering the many bruises Heero had given him the night before. A painful reminder never to laugh at the Perfect Soldier. Especially not about something as personal as his teddy!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Heero sat on his bed hugging Squibbles. 'they laughed at you.' He thought. 'they will pay for laughing at Squibbles!' and then Heero got that look in his eye. The look he hadn't had since the war. A look that would have sent Shinigami into a quick and convenient hiding spot. You know the look I mean! The one that gives you chills through the TV screen!  
  
He jumped up off the bed, and stomped down the hall to Duo's bedroom. Knocking not being quite angry Heero's style, Heero merely broke the door down before grabbing the braided Duo Maxwell up from where he lay on the floor. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Duo didn't quite know what to say to that. So he hung limply in the japanese pilot's grip and squeaked incoherently. Heero started yelling at him again. "WHY DID YOU TELL EVERYONE ABOUT SQUIBBLES?!" He knew he shouldn't but an evil smile spread ear to ear on Duo's face..and then he dared to laugh. "Squibbles?!" he choked out. Then a fist of iron hit him square on the nose, and Heero walked out. Duo lay on the floor dazed and bleeding. When was he ever going to learn his lesson?  
  
Mint: end of chapter 2! I'm sorry it was so short! Hope it was still good though! I guess Heero is just a little bit protective of his Teddy Bear! Duo needs to learn not to laugh at things like that! Well, I'll go find Duo an ice pack and a Band-Aid then I'll go work on chapter three! Hope you will read it! 


End file.
